The Taming of the Shrew
by bobreke
Summary: "Саске женится! Боже мой, я его теряю навсегда…" – думала Карин смотря как желанный Учиха надевает обручальное кольцо на палец другой, той зеленоглазой девушки.
1. Chapter 1

**Название****: Укрощение строптивой**

**Автор: ****bobreke**

**Состояние: законченное**

**Персонажи: Карин и Суйгетсу**

**Жанр: ****романтика**

**Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото**

**Размещение: только с указанием автора**

**От автора: Ценю любые комментарии по моей работе.**

"Саске женится! Боже мой, я его теряю навсегда…" – думала Карин смотря как желанный Учиха надевает обручальное кольцо на палец другой, той зеленоглазой девушки. Она отчаянно пыталась сдержать слезы готовые уже в следующую секунду брызнуть из глаз. Единственное что она сейчас хотела это побыть одной где-то в темном уголочке, забиться и не выходить до окончания свадьбы. Здесь были все Коноховцы и много представителей других стран, свидетелями, конечно, были лучшие друзья: Наруто и Ино. Карин особо не знала, что случилось между Сакурой и блондинкой, но слышала, что Яманака в детстве тоже была влюблена в Саске, но сейчас последняя видимо, счастлива со своим парнем, а по совместительству другом и напарником по команде Шикамару. Наруто был очень рад за друзей, хотя красноволосая чувствовала, что он до сих пор влюблен в Сакуру и питала к нему ту же жалость что и к себе. "Я всем сердцем болела за тебя Наруто…" думала она. Поодаль от Узумаки стояла длинноволосая девушка с прозрачно-кремовыми глазами и с детским обожанием смотрела на блондина, а рядом с ней парень с клыками и большой собакой – Инузуки Киба, хотя парень и улыбался, но по щенячьи преданные глаза, направленные на Хинату были полны грусти. "Еще одни жертвы неразделенной любви" – подумала Карин. Чтобы не видеть свадебный поцелуй молодожен девушка взглянула вправо. Там стояли этот гений Шикамару, рядом с ним Темари и Чоуджи. "Интересно, а Ино не ревнует?" – подумала красноволосая и вновь взглянула в сторону молодожен. Блондинка просто пепелила взглядом другую блондинку из песков. "Чувствую, кому-то сегодня достанется!" – подумала Карин и снова перевела взгляд вправо, чтобы посмотреть видит ли Шикамару злобные взгляды своей подружки в адрес Темари, но он как всегда смотрел в небо. Чуть дальше от них стояли Шино и Ли, и оживленно болтали с какими-то девушками, явно не из Конохи. "Бьюсь об заклад, Ли сейчас говорит о силе юности и энергии" – думала она, поправляя свои очки в темной оправе и невольно улыбаясь. Улыбка всегда появлялась на ее губах когда она видела Гай-сана или Ли с их неиссякаемым жизнелюбием. Кстати все джоунины которых знала Карин собрались рядом с Куренай и ее новорожденным сыном, ребенком Асумы. Девушка никогда не видела этого человека, но о нем в деревне много говорили и говорили только хорошее, поэтому, когда она слышала это имя, казалось, что она тоже его знала, ну или ей этого хотелось, ведь хорошо когда у людей общие воспоминания, так можно чувствовать себя частью чего-то, чьей-то жизни. Неподалеку от джоунинов, окруживших молодую маму стояли Неджи и Какаши-сан наблюдая за церемонией. Тен-Тен стояла где-то позади своего парня Хьюга, для других это было бы странно, но для этих двоих все было в норме. Они никогда не проявляли никаких чувств на людях, никаких поцелуев или держаний за руку, или же пылких взглядов. Если бы клан Хьюга не готовился к свадьбе в следующем месяце, то никто бы и не догадался, что они встречаются. У них были какие-то свободные отношения, вот и сейчас к Тен-Тен подошел какой-то парень с бокалом шампанского. "Стойте, это же этот противный Суйгетсу. Он что обхаживает девушку Неджи?" – подумала Карин.

- Ревнуешь? – послышался знакомый голос за спиной, и девушка вздрогнула, но быстро пришла в себя и обернулась, это был – Джуго.

- Чтоооо? Я? Кого это? Суйгетсу что-ли? – крайне возмутилась Карин.

- Вообще-то я имел в виду Саске, но рад что ты переключила свой взор на Хозуки, - сказал парень насмешливо. "Он очень изменился с тех пор как перебрался в деревню скрытого листа. У него появилось куча друзей и первым в списке был Чоуджи, этот добряк даже и не подозревал насколько сильно помогает Джуго. Но свои издевки и колкие комментарии он перенял явно от этой рыбешки!" – думала его напарница.

- Ты становишься язвой! – сердито заявила девушка.

- Прости, просто я слишком часто общаюсь с Суйгетсу, - оправдывался парень.

- Да уж… - проговорила Карин уже спокойнее. Она снова посмотрела на мечника, который явно чем-то рассмешил Тен-Тен, этот смех не остался незамеченным ее парнем. Неджи огляделся, и ему видимо не понравилась эта картина, так как Карин почувствовала волну раздражения исходящей от этого парня с глазами как у Хинаты. "Дохлый червяк, сейчас тебе покажут, где раки зимуют!" подумала девушка в сладком ожидании решительных действий от Хьюга. Но Суйгетсу видимо тоже почувствовал опасность и поспешно покинул эту странную пару. "Жаль, что он ушел раньше времени, я бы сейчас получила истинное наслаждение от расправы с ним, пусть даже и не собственными руками!" мысленно пожаловалась девушка. Пока Тен-Тен успокаивала своего парня, Хозуки подошел к Джуго который минут пять назад покинул Карин и присоединился к братьям Темари. Красноволосая напарница мечника еще немного наблюдала за своими сокомандниками, но решив что самое интересное она уже пропустила пошла к бару под открытым небом чтобы залить свою печаль алкоголем.

Тем временем Суйгетсу жаловался Джуго на свою нелегкую участь:

- Что-то мне не везет на сегодняшний улов….

- А что с Тен-Тен? – спросил Джуго улыбаясь.

- Этот Неджи посмотрел на меня так, что сквозь его прозрачных глаз была видна вся его печенка, почерневшая от злости! Хорошо еще быстро сориентировался и унес ноги, – засмеялся парень.

- Ну, вокруг много девушек, выбери другую.

- Это не просто, вот Темари например – у нее два злобных братца, Ино – не видит никого кроме своего Шикамару, Хината – не отводит глаз от этого Лиса, а если даже и отводит то этот Киба тут как тут, Сакура уже минут 15 как замужем, а ты знаешь мое правило – с замужними не связываться. А остальные приехали либо со своими мужьями, либо уже заняты, либо не интересны, - ответил Хозуки.

- Да… сложно.… А что на счет Карин? – спросил его напарник. Суйгетсу тяжело вздохнул и немного погодя ответил:

- Ну … ты же знаешь… с ней все еще сложнее…

- Да-да, я знаю. С ней все сложно, потому что ты в нее влюблен. Это поэтому ты с ней постоянно ссоришься?

- Хехе, наверное… - ответил мечник погрустнев.

- А почему ты ей не признаешься? Вы наконец смогли бы выяснить свои отношения, - спросил Джуго своего друга.

- Признаться ей? Никогда! Ты что с ума сошел, она же чокнутая! И не смей с ней говорить об этом, понял? – выпалил тот. Напарник лишь пожал плечами.

- О чем спор? – спросил энергичный голос явно принадлежавший Наруто.

- Суйгетсу не хочет признаваться Карин что любит ее, - ответил Джуго наивно. Мечник гневно смотрел на напарника явно готовый убить его. – А что? Ты запретил говорить об этом Карин, а о Наруто и речи не было… - пытался оправдаться парень.

- Идиот! – сказал он от безысходности.

- Что правда что ли? – обрадовался Узумаки. – Так чего ты боишься? Признайся и все тут!

- Слушайте, я не намерен ей не в чем признаваться! Ясно? И если еще кто-нибудь…

- Привет, а что вы тут раскричались? – спросил Чоуджи явно заинтересованный происходящим, вместе с ним был и Шикамару.

- Да тут Суйгетсу боится признаться Карин в любви! – ответил обладатель девятихвостого.

- … узнает, я вас убью! – продолжил мечник свое предложение с поникшей головой.

- Помнится, Шикамару тоже долго не решался… - пошутил Чоуджи.

- Мендоксе… ну зачем об этом вспоминать…

- … а сейчас Ино просто готова разорвать любую кто приблизится к нему ближе, чем на метр! – продолжил напарник гения. На этот раз Нара довольно улыбнулся. – Так что не робей, Суйгетсу!

- Давайте прекратим обсуждать мою личную жизнь, и сосредоточимся на свадьбе Саске! – вмешался Хозуки. – И я вас прошу, чтобы все это осталось между нами, а лучше забудьте обо всем что случилось за последние пять минут! Я надеюсь, вы меня поняли! – добавил мечник.

Тут молодожены начали танцевать свой свадебный вальс, и все заворожено смотрели на них. Мечник облегченно вздохнул решив что все наконец о нем позабыли.

- Я тебя очень хорошо понимаю, - сказал подошедший к нему Шикамару. Хозуки удивленно взглянул на гения, с которым они раньше еле парой фраз перекидывались. – Я не решался признаться целых пять лет, но знаешь, жизнь шиноби коротка. Так что не пожалей о своем решении, - добавил он и посмотрел куда-то в небо. Но тут подбежала Ино со словами:

- Шика, пошли танцевать!

- Мендоксе… Ино ты же знаешь, что я об этом думаю…

- Ничего не хочу слушать! Пошли…

- Я не умею…

- Пожалуйста, Шика…

- Ино, не настаивай.

- Ну хорошо. Тогда я пойду танцевать с Генма-саном! – заявила девушка, развернулась и направилась прямо к вышеупомянутому объекту. Нара пулей сорвался с места и пошел за девушкой и догнал ее прямо на танцполе. Яманака гневно смотрела на своего парня а тот сделав недовольную гримасу начал неуклюже двигаться в такт музыке. Девушка расхохоталась и обняв, начала покрывать лицо любимого поцелуями. Наблюдавший эту сцену Суйгетсу подумал: "Ужас какой! Никогда не думал что Шикамару на такое способен! Я бы ни за что на свете не уступил девчонке, тем более Карин! Кстати где она?" Юноша начал глазами искать красноволосую напарницу. Она одиноко сидела в дальней части сада с бокалом в руках, мечник ее не узнал бы если б не красные волосы и очки в черной оправе. Парень пересек весь самодельный танцпол и пробирался сквозь изрядно подвыпивших гостей к единственной девушке к которой стремилось сердце, но от которой как от чумы бежал разум.

- Решила напиться до потери пульса? – спросил он присев рядом.

- Тебя только здесь не хватало… - устало ответила девушка.

- А что так слабо? Где же твоя неиссякаемая желчь?

- Слушай, сегодня мне не до тебя. Отстань… - сказала девушка все с таким же отсутствующим взглядом. Хотя сердце Суйгетсу сжалось, смотря на то как она убивается из-за Саске, он решил везти себя как обычно.

- Прости, но я не могу упустить момент твоих слез и страданий! Это редкое зрелище, поэтому я должен это полностью лицезреть, чтобы потом всем рассказывать.

- Заткнись придурок! Тебе что делать нечего? Иди вон приставай к Тен-Тен, или еще кому-нибудь, а меня не доставай! – вскричала она, вымещая всю свою злость на напарнике.

- Ты такая милая, когда ревнуешь, - ответил парень издеваясь.

- Ха! Да что ты о себе возомнил проклятая акулья башка? - не унималась красная фурия. Казалось она наконец могла выпустить весь свой гнев, не заботясь о том, что ее неправильно поймут. Хозуки снова бросил какой-то нелицеприятный комментарий в адрес напарницы, и через секунду она уже атаковала его физически. Мечник был отличной грушей для битья: ему не было больно, оттого что он мог в любой момент превратиться в жидкость, а Карин могла выместить всю свою злобу. После десяти минут этой "терапии" девушка обессиленная упала на землю. Суйгетсу присел рядом.

- А удары … у тебя все равно … какие-то слабоватые! – заявил он тяжело дыша.

- Зат-кнись…уже…- проговорила девушка.

- Видно ты не так уж сильно любишь Учиху, - усмехнулся тот. Карин хотела его еще раз ударить, но руки уже не слушали свою хозяйку и глаза предательски закрылись. "Я очень устала, мне надо поспать…" подумала девушка и уже через минуту была в стране грез. Суйгетсу долго смотрел на спящую девушку, как смотрят на огонь или на воду: заворожено и неустанно.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Карин проснулась от ярких лучей солнца. "Боже, все тело ломит, голова трещит. Где это я? Это не моя квартира" – думала девушка. "Что случилось? Так, вспоминай!" – приказала она себе. "Вчера была свадьба Саске, я выпила, сидела себе пока этот Суйгетсу не заявился, потом была драка, а потом… дальше ничего не помню…" Она огляделась еще раз, но эта была точно не ее квартира и к тому же она лежала под одеялом в одном нижнем белье. "Почему это я почти голая? Вот ужас! Я с кем-то провела ночь, но даже не помню с кем!"

- Привет! – послышался знакомый насмешливый голос. Девушка повернулась, и все ее страхи в тот же час оправдались, это был – Суйгетсу. "Не может быть чтобы я легла с этой жалкой подобий акулы! Даже будучи супер пьяной, я не могла такого натворить!" - думала красная фурия.

- Что я здесь делаю? – гневно спросила девушка.

- Ты что не помнишь эту страстную ночь? – удивился юноша, у Карин глаза стали вдвое больше.

- Нет! Я не могла переспать с тобой! – кричала она, - Ты мне врешь ублюдок!

- Можешь не верить, дело твое, - спокойно ответил Хозуки, но при этом так хищно скалился, что по телу девушки пробежала дрожь. "Неужели это правда?" - думала она.

- Сволочь! Как ты мог? Я же была пьяна! – с этими словами она начала кидать все что попадалось под руки. – В тебе нет ничего человеческого мразь болотная!

- Перестань! Я все наврал! Ты что думаешь я бы стал спать с девушкой, которая в отключке? Тем более с тобой! – кричал мечник. Карин понемногу начала успокаиваться. – После драки ты уснула прямо на земле, не мог же я там тебя оставить. Все в Конохе на меня потом бы косились как на последнего негодяя.

- Точно? Ты мне не врешь?

- А смысл?

Девушка теперь полностью успокоилась и начала одеваться прямо перед парнем, все равно он ее уже видел голой. Хотя щеголять ранним утром по Конохе в вечернем платье означало бы выдать себя с потрохами, но ей было глубоко наплевать на то что о ней подумают. Собравшись даже быстрее чем Саске делает печати, девушка ушла, тихонько прикрыв дверь.

- Спасибо! – крикнул Суйгетсу ей вслед.

- Не за что! – ответила девушка уже на лестничной площадке.

- Вот стерва! Как ты мог влюбиться в такую, Суйгетсу Хозуки? – недоумевал мечник.

Все отсыпались после вчерашнего. Где-то после полудня в квартиру Суйгетсу заявились Джуго и вся вчерашняя компания. Мечник был явно не в духе принимать гостей:

- Чего надо?

- Мы пришли со спасательной операцией! – воскликнул Наруто. Мечник огляделся и с сонным видом ответил:

- Вроде пока никто не умирает. Так что до связи, - и хотел было захлопнуть дверь, но Чоуджи успел придержать ее.

- Ты только выслушай нас, а потом сам решишь соглашаться или нет, - сказал толстяк.

- Черт с вами, проходите, - заявил Хозуки. Джуго, Наруто, Чоуджи и Шикамару расположились на диване и двух креслах.

- Ну и что у вас? – спросил хозяин квартиры.

- Мы подумали и решили, что надо разработать план как завоевать сердце Карин, - сказал Узумаки воодушевленно.

- С ними все понятно гуманисты хреновы! А ты-то зачем в это ввязываешься Нара? – спросил Суйгетсу.

- Это все конечно напрягает, но план-то придумывать мне, - улыбнулся гений.

- Когда я вчера говорил, что никогда ей не признаюсь, я имел в виду что НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИЗНАЮСЬ! – терял терпение мечник.

- Но у нас есть беспроигрышный вариант! – не унимался Наруто.

- Ну все, пошутили и хватит! Оставьте меня!

- Хочу спросить, ты веришь что кто-то другой будет любить ее больше чем ты? – задал вопрос Лис.

- Да кто может вытерпеть такую фурию кроме меня… - ответил тот немного погодя.

- А ты полюбишь кого-нибудь сильнее чем ее? – последовал другой вопрос на что мечник просто промолчал. – Я так и знал. Тогда какого черта ты выделываешься и не принимаешь помощь? – крикнул герой Конохи.

- Да какой там выделываюсь, просто я знаю что ничего не поможет. Она помешана на Саске, - тихо ответил парень из скрытого тумана.

- Тогда ты должен сделать все, чтобы выбить Саске из ее головы как это сделал я и еще половина мужского населения Конохи, - спокойно сказал Шикамару. Хозуки расхохотался:

- Неужели он настолько популярен здесь? – спросил он сквозь смех.

- Спрашиваешь… Как-то Наруто случайно упал на него и прикоснулся к его губам, так все выпускницы нашей академии чуть не растерзали его, - сказал Акимичи. – Наруто обрел множество врагов в лице девушек деревни.

Все дружно смеялись над историей их гениновских времен. После того как настроение у всех изрядно поднялось Суйгетсу решился:

- Ну раз уж выбить Учиху из головы девушки это долг каждого мужчины в Конохе, то я согласен! И какие у вас идеи? – спросил Суйгетсу присутствующих.

- Вам нужно на неделю остаться наедине, - сказал Наруто.

- Ну, допустим мне это уже известно, а как это сделать?

- Тебе нужно похитить ее, - заявил Акимичи.

- Вы же не считаете ее настолько слабой чтобы легко отдастся похитителям? – спросил мечник.

- Конечно нет! Я учел все ее способности, когда разрабатывал план, - ответил Шикамару. – Тебе всего лишь надо следовать нашим указаниям.

- Хорошо, а куда мы отправимся?

- На не обитаемый остров! – сказал Джуго воодушевленно.

- Что? И где это вы откопали необитаемый остров? – удивился мечник.

- Надо объяснить тебе все по порядку, а то твоим вопросам не будет конца, - заявил Нара. – В общем слушай, Ино одна из медицинских ниндзя и сможет достать из центральной больницы снадобье что отрубит Карин на два дня, только ты не пугайся она сказала что это абсолютно безопасно и никакого вреда от него не будет…

- Ты что ей рассказал? – в ужасе спросил Хозуки.

- Ты не дооцениваешь Ино, она мастер в амурных делах. У нее нюх на потенциальную пару! – с жаром вмешался Чоуджи.

- Он хотел сказать, что она сама догадалась… - сказал Нара и продолжил, - после того как она примет это снадобье, мы сразу же начнем воплощать вторую стадию плана. То есть вы отправляетесь на остров, там не будет никого кроме вас и животных. Наруто благодаря своей дружбе с Киллером Би выпросил у Райкаге тот громадный остров, на котором они учились управлять Джинчурики. У тебя в запасе будет неделя, так что не облажайся! Через неделю мы за вами вернемся.

- Уау! А как ты уговорил Райкаге одолжить его нам, ты ведь знаешь, что мы напали на его брата? – спросил Суйгетсу у Наруто.

- Все очень просто – я ему не сказал что это для вас, - ответил блондин с улыбкой.

- Ну ты и плут! – рассмеялся мечник. - А как мы заставим ее выпить снадобье? – спросил бывший шиноби-отступник.

- Не волнуйся, Ино этим займется. Она неплохо ладить с Карин, - успокоил мечника Шикамару.

- А вы не такие уж плохие парни, - сказал Суйгетсу вместо слов благодарности, но они и без слов все поняли.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**День первый.**

"Боже, голова раскалывается… Что со мной случилось? Я что снова напилась?" – думала Карин еще с закрытыми глазами, но яркий солнечный свет заставил их открыть. "Где это я? В каком-то лесу? Кошмар, я докатилась до того что напившись засыпаю где попало! Надо что-то делать со своей жизнью, так я точно дойду до ручки!" – говорила она себе. Тут резкий, насмешливый тон прорезал ее слух:

- Проснулась? – "Нет! Я что опять с ним? Этого не может быть! Вряд ли на этот раз он проявил джентльменство!" – с этими мыслями она начала везде себя трогать, чтобы убедиться что вся одежда на ней. – Мы с тобой не спали, если тебя это беспокоит, - спокойно, но все так же насмешливо улыбаясь произнес он.

- Что произошло? – спросила девушка.

Суйгетсу вспомнил слова Шикамару: "Не говори ей правду, хотя бы на первых порах!"

- Нам с тобой дали задание, - спокойно ответил мечник.

- Я что-то этого не припоминаю… - подозрительно посмотрела на парня Карин.

- Разве Ино тебе ничего не сказала? Мы тебя усыпили чтобы пробраться на этот остров, его надо было исследовать изнутри, – в голове девушки всплыли воспоминания "У вас с Суйгетсу намечается совместная миссия. Хокаге поручает вам исследовать один остров, возможно там скрывается враг" – говорила Ино перед тем как подать ей снадобье.

- Но зачем было меня усыплять? – спросила красноволосая.

- Нужно было добиться эффекта смерти, чтобы нас пропустили, - ответил парень.

- Ничего не понимаю! Расскажи все по порядку! – потребовала она.

- В общем, на этот остров пускают лишь тех, кто принес умершее тело на сдачу. Иными словами они меняют тело умелого шиноби на деньги, а сами пользуются его способностями после его смерти.

- Это как точка обмена что ли?

- Да вроде, разница лишь в том, что эта точка обмена воскрешает умерших и пользуется ими как зомби.

- Техникой вроде той, что использовал Кабуто?

- Угу… Поэтому кому-то из нас пришлось инсценировать смерть. А …

- А так как меня легче нести выбор был очевидным, - закончила она за него. Парень лишь кивнул. – Ну и с чего начнем?

- Сначала приди в себя и позавтракай, - ответил парень и ушел.

Он вернулся через минут 5 с завтраком из диких фруктов, жаренной на огне рыбой и водой.

- Ты не ела два дня, тебе надо набраться сил, а то будешь совсем бесполезным мешком костей, - ехидно улыбнулся он.

- Заткнись! – она собрала оставшуюся энергию в это слово. Мечник поставил кое-как сделанный поднос возле себя, не обратив никакого внимание на это. Девушка с минуты смотрела на напарника, который осторожно освобождал рыбу от мелких косточек. Она сглотнула, и в животе у нее заурчало так сильно, что она покраснела от стыда. Хозуки невольно улыбнулся. – Что смешного придурок! – крикнула красноволосая.

- Помолчи! – бросил тот. Через минуту он подошел к ней и протянул поднос. – Ешь медленнее.

Но Карин была девушкой импульсивной и никогда никого не слушалась, проигнорировав предупреждение сокомандника, она набросилась на еду.

- Блин, идиотка! Я же говорил, что надо есть медленнее! – вскричал парень гневно. Он подошел к девушке, и грубо выхватив поднос из ее рук, добавил. – Открой рот!

Она сидела облокотившись о большое дерево. Глаза ее расширились от удивления, когда она услышала приказной тон напарника, и рот открылся сам собой. Суйгетсу начал кормить ее с рук давая тщательно прожевать каждый кусочек, прежде чем даст следующую порцию. От бывшего ниндзя-отступника исходила такая волна нежности, что по телу девушки невольно распространилось тепло, но минутное помутнение сменило обычная реакция: "Сволочь! Хочет чтобы я чувствовала себя жалкой и униженной!"

- Я сама! – сказала она громко, но не злобно. Парень поставил самодельный поднос перед ней и Карин начала есть медленно.

Насытившись, напарники начали обследовать местность. Хозуки забавляло с какой ответственностью она выполняло поручение.

- Я не чувствую никакую чакру, - тревожно сказала она после трех часов изнурительных блужданий по окрестностям.

- Тогда думаю на сегодня хватит, продолжим завтра, - ответил парень.

- Давай еще поищем, у нас ведь куча времени в запасе!

- Нет, мы должны остаться незамеченными, возвращаемся! – скомандовал Суйгетсу.

- Да кто ты такой чтобы здесь командовать? – возмутилась Карин.

- Меня назначили капитаном этой миссии, - довольно ответил мечник.

- Только потому что я спала!

- Можешь этим утешать себя!

- Проклятая рыбешка! Ты уже достал меня своими шуточками! – гремела девушка. Хозуки зло хихикнул ее бессильному бешенству. После некоторой перебранки они вернулись в лагерь.

- Я иду за хворостом, того что есть не хватит на утро, - сказал парень после обеда.

- Я иду с тобой! – заявила его напарница, на что парень даже поднял брови от удивления. Он подошел к девушке и положил руку на ее лоб.

- Кажется, у того снадобья все-таки есть побочные эффекты! – сказал он издевательски.

- Заглохни водяной червь! Просто здесь скучно! – метала Карин свои убийственные взгляды.

- Ладно уж, пошли, - ответил мечник спокойно.

Вдвоем они управились довольно-таки быстро. На обратном пути красноволосая представительница команды Така была настолько неосторожна, что наступила на огромный муравейник. Громадные муравьи размером с пол ладони были в бешенстве, что их покой нарушили и начали атаковать девушку, залезая под рубашку и коротенькие шорты. Парень хохотал что есть мочи, видя как подпрыгивает девушка от укусов.

- Аааййй, больно! – кричала девушка. Хозуки решил что с нее достаточно и превратившись в воду нахлынул на девушку с головы до ног и муравьи отступили. Снова приняв человеческий облик, он посмотрел на мокрую и искусанную любовь всей своей жизни и ласково улыбнулся. "Слава Богу, она этого не видит!" – подумал Суйгетсу.

- Идти можешь?

- Думаю да, - ответила Карин.

Они кое-как доковыляли до лагеря. Весь хворост что они собрали, промок во время превращения, поэтому им пришлось оставить их. Муравьи успели искусать почти все тело девушки: руки, ноги, спину живот. Хорошо еще до груди с лицом не добрались. Скоро раны стали страшно чесаться, к счастью по совету Ино парень захватил кое-какие медикаменты, чтобы в случае необходимости было чем лечиться. Руки, живот и доступные части ног девушка обработала сама, а до спины дотянуться не получалось. "Черт! Не получается! Что же делать? Может попросить Суйгетсу? Нет, я и так сегодня слишком часто прибегала к его помощи. Лишний повод для издевок. Ничего страшного не случится если я не обработаю спину" – подумала Карин.

- Ты все обработала? – спросил мечник когда она наконец вышла из своей палатки. Девушка только кивнула в ответ. – Тогда почему чешешься?

- Видимо медикаменты, которые ты взял не помогают, - съязвила напарница.

- А может ты просто не дотянулась до спины?

- Заткнись! Там не так уж много укусов!

- Да? А откуда ты знаешь, у тебя что глаза на затылке? – бросил раздраженно юноша. – Пошли! – сказал он и грубо потянул красноволосую за руку в сторону ее палатки.

Дойдя до места он постелил спальный мешок и приказал:

- Раздевайся и ложись на живот! – Карин не сдвинулась. – Живо, если не хочешь чесаться всю ночь! – прокричал он.

- Не смей мне приказывать! – парень подошел к ней ближе и сказал спокойно:

- Раздевайся.

Она быстро сняла рубашку и легла на живот.

- Где мазь?

- Около аптечки, - ответила она.

Он осторожно начал наносить мазь на муравьиные укусы. Ничего не говорил, не ругал, не издевался, просто наносил мазь на спину красной фурии.

- Остались еще места, куда ты не дотянулась? – спросил мечник закончив обработку.

- Вроде нет, - ответила девушка.

- Хорошо, тогда одевайся и пошли готовить ужин.

- Что? Я вся искусана, как ты можешь заставлять меня работать? – возмутилась Карин.

- Это не смертельно! – заявил Хозуки вернув себе привычную насмешливую улыбку.

После ужина молодые люди немного поспорили о том кто самый сильный джоунин Конохи. Суйгетсу выбрал Итачи, но красноволосая запротестовала, сказав что надо выбирать только из живых, и он остановил свой выбор на Какаши. А Карин выбрала Майто Гая, заявив что с такой энергией как у него он побьет даже Какаши. Они настолько разошлись, что не заметили как перешли на крик. Однако сейчас не было ни Саске, ни Джуго чтобы прекратить весь этот ненужный спор. Разругавшись в пух и прах оба пошли спать. "Никчемная рыбешка! Еще смеет со мной спорить!" – думала девушка. "Вот дура! Вот вернемся в Коноху я ей докажу свою правоту!" – думал мечник. Бывшие ниндзя-отступники заснули мысленно расправляясь друг с другом. Глубокой ночью юноша проснулся от пронзительных криков.

- Нет! Убери их! Убери их, Суйгетсу! Нет! – когда до него дошло что крик доносится из соседней палатки, он вскочил и побежал к напарнице.

- Карин! Что случилось? – крикнул он войдя в палатку. Увидев что она кричит во сне, он быстро подбежал к ней и обняв девушку, начал ее будить. – Проснись, это всего лишь сон. Я здесь. Успокойся. – Она была вся в поту, но уже не кричала, вот только глаза расширились от ужаса. Карин вцепилась в мечника мертвой хваткой и не отпускала.

- Не уходи… не уходи… не уходи… - повторяла она шепотом. Юноша ничего не отвечал, а просто сидел обняв девушку. Примерно через час красноволосая уснула. Суйгетсу положив ее на место, присел в другом углу палатки. Вообще-то он планировал последить немного и уйти к себе спать в нормальном спальном мешке, но так вышло, что он уснул прямо сидя.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**День второй. **

Проснулся Суйгетсу раньше чем Карин и поспешно покинул палатку чтобы она его не увидела. Однако на улице в голову забралась одна мыслишка: "Что я делаю? Я ведь привез ее сюда, чтобы завоевать, а сам сейчас рушу все планы. Надо вернуться и показать как я о ней забочусь" – подумал парень. Он быстрым шагом вернулся в палатку девушки, чтобы занять свой ночной пост, но оказалось что красная фурия уже проснулась. "Вот черт! Все провалилось!" – подумал мечник.

- Ты что? Стучаться надо же! – возмутилась Карин.

- Как будто я не видел тебя голой! – язвительно ответил Хозуки, но сразу же мысленно одернул себя и прибавил, - Прости… - девушка растерялась от неожиданности и тихо сказала:

- Эээ… ничего… - "Что это? Он извиняется? Наверняка он задумал какую-нибудь гадость!" сделала вывод красноволосая. – Так что ты хотел?

- Просто, зашел узнать как ты. Ты ночью так перепугалась, - ответил юноша.

- Все нормально… - "Хоть бы он не спросил что мне снилось… просто не спрашивай ни о чем… " – подумала девушка.

- Хорошо, тогда я схожу за хворостом, а то вчерашний запас пришлось оставить около муравейника, - сказал мечник и напарница облегченно вздохнула что он не стал расспрашивать о ночном происшествии, ей было стыдно что она так кричала из-за того что ей приснились муравьи.

День прошел довольно-таки обычно не считая тот факт что Суйгетсу был не похож сам на себя. Он постоянно спрашивал как она себя чувствует, извинялся по любому поводу и совершенно ее не дразнил. Красноволосую это стало настораживать, "Он явно готовит какую-то гадость!" – уверяла она себя. Девушка искала любой повод чтобы поссорится с ним и вывести напарника на чистую воду, однако ничего не получалось. Ночью лежа в своем спальном мешке она думала: "Меня это уже раздражает! С чего это он вдруг стал таким обходительным? Мне даже скучно!"

"Блин! Даже не знаю насколько меня хватит! Это не я, я не милый и не вежливый!" – думал Хозуки сидя у себя в палатке. Так прошел еще один день на острове.

**День пятый**

Все эти дни Суйгетсу держался молодцом, почти не издевался над напарницей, показывал как он заботится о ней, один раз даже принес цветы что окончательно вывело девушку из себя и она начала орать как резанная. Парень был в панике: "Такими темпами она никогда не станет моей! Что же делать? Я уже устал добиваться ее расположения!" – думал он. А Карин старалась задеть мечника как можно больнее чтобы он наконец пришел в себя. Как-то она даже спровоцировала драку, но напарник лишь уклонялся, сам никак не атакуя. Несколько раз подмешивала в еду горьких трав чтобы он как-то отреагировал, но тот лишь молчал и продолжал проявлять неслыханную вежливость по отношению к девушке. Наконец это настолько надоело Карин, что она решилась с ним поговорить.

- В чем твоя проблема? – спросила она раздраженно.

- Не понял… - ответил Суйгетсу.

- Последнее время ты ведешь себя странно. Ты что-то замышляешь?

- О чем ты? – спросил парень, но про себя подумал: "Так и знал, что она не поведется на такое"

- Не притворяйся! Ты вежлив, обходителен, совсем меня не дразнишь, не издеваешься! Это совсем не ты! Прекрати притворятся и скажи в чем дело! Ты снова задумал какую-нибудь гадость, и ждешь что я потеряю бдительность чтобы напасть из подтяжка? – выпалила девушка на одном дыхании.

- Ты действительно чокнутая! – заявил юноша, и развернувшись зашагал прочь.

- Я еще не закончила! Вернись земноводный! – но мечник был глух ее крикам и направлялся прямо к морю. Ему надо было охладится, чтобы не взорваться и не убить красноволосую. Но Карин видимо и не думала отступать, она пошла за ним, истерично выкрикивая все новые и новые ругательства. Дойдя до желанного места Суйгетсу начал раздеваться чтобы с головой окунуться в воду и не видеть эту стерву. – Ты что не слышишь? Я сказала тебе стой, мелкое акулье создание! Мы с тобой еще не закончили! Ты бежишь от меня? Значит, я была права, да? – не унималась Карин. Тут мечник не выдержал и развернулся чтобы наконец заставить ее молчать. Он смотрел на напарницу так, как будто сейчас убьет ее.

- Что? Убьешь меня? – орала она, - Ну давай, поп…

Ее глаза расширились от удивления, когда до ее сознания дошло что ее целует Суйгетсу Хозуки. По телу девушки разлилось приятное тепло, сердце забилось сильнее и она закрыла глаза чтобы полностью отдаться чувствам. Однако разум этой девушки имел обыкновение просыпаться в самый неподходящий момент, и она осознав что сейчас целуется с человеком которого минуту назад обзывала мразью грубо оттолкнула его.

- Ты что делаешь? – спросила она переведя дух.

- Ну если коротко, то это – поцелуй, - усмехнулся парень.

- Идиот! Все-таки пришел в себя? Отвечай! – потребовала она.

- Брось, тебе же понравилось, - скалился Суйгетсу.

- Не льсти себе! Я почувствовала лишь отвращение! – соврала красная фурия.

- Да? Но румянец на твоем лице говорит об обратном, - сказал он насмешливо.

- Заткнись! – вскричала она яростно и повернулась чтобы уйти. Мечник довольно улыбнулся тому что попал точно в цель и схватив ее за талию, силой придвинул к себе. От его прикосновений по телу девушки пробежала сладостная дрожь.

- Хватит, не шуми… - шепнул он ей на ухо, его горячее дыхание обжигало кожу девушки. Карин закрыла глаза от удовольствия и парень приняв это за знак начал целовать шею девушки. Медленно, но уверенно он расстегнул рубашку, освободил ее от коротеньких шорт и бесстыдно ласкал желанную плоть той, которую любил и ненавидел всем сердцем. Девушка сначала робко, но потом уже страстно отвечала на все его ласки. Первые минуты ее разум еще сопротивлялся уверенному натиску со стороны мечника, но чуть погодя он казалось совсем отказался работать на хозяйку. Шум прибоя поглощал все крики наслаждения и счастья этого союза тел и душ. Обессилив, они лежали и смотрели в ночное небо в безмолвной тишине. Никто ничего не говорил, давая волю мыслям. Девушка до сих пор лежавшая на спине развернулась на левый бок. Мечник повторил ее движение и внешней стороной пальцев начал гладить ей спину, отчего девушка вздрогнула, но не от страха, а от удовольствия.

- От укусов почти ничего не осталось … - проговорил парень хрипло.

- Суйгетсу…

- Ммм…

- Значит, вот что ты замышлял, переспать со мной? Я все-таки была права… - сказала девушка грустно. Хозуки резко вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Карин, его глаза горели от ярости:

- Ну и дура же ты! Я не понимаю как я мог влюбится в девушку, которая ни на йоту не сомневается в том что я хочу ее подставить или посмеяться над ней! – и он натянул одежду и пошел прочь оставив девушку с раскрытым ртом от удивления и возмущения. "Что? Он только что признался мне в любви? Значит он…" – понимание того что ее злейший враг действительно любит ее настолько поразило красноволосую что она с минуты сидела не двигаясь. Когда девушка наконец переварила новость, она перекрутила в мозгу все что произошло за последние пять дней и что то скрутилось у нее в животе, как будто куча бабочек взмахивали крыльями. Карин почувствовала что глупая улыбка не покидает ее лицо вот уже некоторое время и мысленно приведя себя в чувство, одевшись, побрела в лагерь.

**День шестой**

Проснувшись на следующее утро девушка решила что поговорит с мечником и все уладится. Но не тут-то было, он не желал разговаривать. "Боже, какие мы обидчивые!" – думала красноволосая. Весь день Карин из кожи вон лезла, чтобы он хотя бы взглянул в ее сторону, однако все было напрасно, а времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Она собиралась повторить попытку после ужина, но Суйгетсу быстро ушел к себе в палатку. "Ну, сколько можно обижаться! Это уже не смешно!" – думала красная фурия в ярости и не церемонясь ворвалась к нему. От неожиданности мечник даже подпрыгнул.

- Чего пугаешься, как будто я не видела тебя голым! – усмехнулась девушка.

- Это моя строчка, - ответил парень.

- Слушай, я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой весь день. Ты не хочешь хоть раз меня выслушать?

- Говори, - спокойно ответил мечник.

- Давно бы так! – пожаловалась напарница, но увидев гневный взгляд юноши начала: - Прости меня…

- И все?

- А чего ты хочешь?

- Ну, не знаю. Слез, клятв что ты больше так не будешь…

- Обойдешься! – ответила Карин.

- Ну, тогда думаю наш разговор окончен, - и он сделал шаг чтобы выйти из палатки.

- Стой! – Суйгетсу остановился. – Кажется… в общем, мне кажется нам стоит повторить… - "Боже! Я точно выгляжу как извращенка!" – думала девушка. Бывший ниндзя скрытого тумана насмешливо улыбнулся.

- Что повторить? – спросил он, вынуждая краснеть свою сокомандницу, но она тоже была не из робкого десятка.

- Ну, не хочешь как хочешь, - сказала она лукаво и с этими словами направилась к выходу. Хозуки схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе.

- Ладно, давай повторим, - сказал он и страстно поцеловал манящие губы. Этого Карин и ожидала. Больше никто не говорил, не кричал, не упрекал и не издевался. Их тела и сердца жили собственной жизнью чувств. Повторение оказалось даже лучше чем премьера, трепет и восторг наполняли их сердца. Обессилив, эти двое лежали в обнимку, не было и тени неловкости, как будто они делали это постоянно.

- Суйгетсу… - позвала девушка охрипшим голосом.

- Ммм…

- Кажется, я тебя люблю… - парень удивленно посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Я сказала что …

- Я слышал! – перебил он Карин.

- И?

- И… - проговорил мечник и начал целовать лоб, глаза и щеки девушки. – Я тоже тебя люблю, Карин… - добавил он сквозь поцелуи.

**День седьмой**

Так они и уснули в объятьях друг друга. Утром Карин проснулась первой, но вставать не хотелось. Девушка желала растянуть этот момент. Однако почувствовав чакру человека, красноволосая разволновалась.

- Суйгетсу, вставай. Кто-то идет!

- Кто?

- Кажется это… о Боже, это Шикамару! Вставай! С ним еще Наруто и Джуго! – кричала она и судорожно начала одеваться. Она посмотрела на мечника, который видимо не спешил одеваться и прибавила: - Что смотришь? Одевайся!

- Иди ко мне, - сказал он и притянув красноволосую к себе поцеловал.

- Неужели надо делать это именно тогда когда вот-вот нагрянут "гости"?

- Они не удивятся, - ответил парень.

- Что значит не удивятся? Любой кто когда-нибудь нас видел - удивится, более того будет шокирован, - сказала Карин.

- Поверь мне, они только поздравят. – Девушка удивленно подняла бровь, и по тому как юноша лукаво улыбался, наконец догадалась.

- Так значит, они знали?

- И не только знали, но и придумали план как завоевать тебя, - ответил он.

- Надеюсь, ими была придумана только та часть плана, где ты неуклюже пытался притворяться вежливым и милым?

- Конечно, остальная часть это чисто моя импровизация, - ответил Суйгетсу улыбаясь.

- Слава Богу! – произнесла девушка и нежно поцеловала его.

- Наконец-то мы вас нашли! – вдруг услышали они снаружи.

Молодые люди оделись и вышли встречать друзей, которые приветствовали их дружеской улыбкой и со словами:

- Ну как миссия? – и все расхохотались.


End file.
